videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Star Smackdown/Strong Bad Profile
"The ramblin' wreck of email check!" :—Strong Bad : Strong Bad is the detourgonist of Homestar Runner and a playable character in Cartoon All-Star Smackdown. : Arcade : Opening Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Easter Egg: '''TBA Ending Movest Normal Attacks *Normal-Jab *Side (while dashing)-Elbow Punch *Side-Faster Jab *Up-Upper Jab *Down-Downer Jab Charge Attacks *Side (smash)-Headbutt *Up (smash)-Super Uppercut *Down (smash)-Boot Aireal Attacks *Normal-Aireal Split Kick *Forward-Face Punch *Backward-Side Punch *Up-Up Punch *Down-Down Punch Special Moves *Normal - Straight Lunge *Side - Jolt Haymaker *Up - Rising Uppercut *Down - Slip Counter Super Attacks *Strong Sad Got Pushed (Level 1): Strong Sad appers and Strong Bad punches him causing him to trip (And kill some oppents). *Strong Mad's Rage (Level 2): Strong Bad calls Strong Mad to charge through people causing instant kills. *Email Time (Level 3): The cinematic starts with Strong Bad going on his Compy. After the cinematic footage, The stage is covered with his compy and Strong Bad is reading a message that says "Dear Strong Bad, What is your level 3 super for this game? Your fan, The Devoplers." But Strong Bad deletes the message causing everyone else to get KOed. Quotes '''When Selected: *"HOLY CRAP! I'M SELECTED!" *"Email, I'm so in love!" *"Homestar can't fight, he dosen't have arms!" Pre-match: *"Get my pants." * I Can't Give Up!" Item Pick-up: *"This isn't my Compy!" *"Must be one of Strong Sad's stupid looking things." *"Hey, Cheat! Look what I found!" *"Woah!" *"Check this out, losers." *"Hee, hee......" Using Email Time: *"Let's see if there's anything good on the Compy!" Sucessful KO: *"Haha, nice try." *"In Your Face! (Laughs)" *"Jerks." Respawn: *"Here I Come!" *"Aw, crap......" *"REVENGE!" Intros, Outros, And Taunts Introductions *'In, You Go.: '''Strong Bad tossed without his pants and someone throws in his pants. *'3D:' Strong Bad comes out of a Compy and says "Check my 3s and my glorious Ds!" *'Props: Strong Bad says "Hold on, I'm not done with the props yet!". *'Where The Crap Am I?: '''Looks around and says "Where The Crap Am I?" Winning Screens *'Epic Jump: 'Strong Bad Jumps into the air with a happy look. *'Enough!: 'Strong Sad dances but Strong Bad yells "Enough!" at him. *'I DECLARE WINNER!: Strong Mad raises Strong Bad's Arm. *'Carmelldasen?: '''Strong Bad does a "Carmelldasen"-like dance. Losing Screens *If using '''In, You Go': Strong Bad puts fist on head. *If using 3D: Strong Bad taps his foot and crosses his arms at Strong Mad while Strong Mad makes a confessing look. *If using Props: Strong Bad punches Strong Sad in the butt. *If using Where The Crap Am I?: Strong Bad says "Aw, Crap. Taunts *'Small Laugh: '''Strong Bad laughs at the oppents. *'The Cheat Spin: Strong Bad spins The Cheat. *'''Jerks: Strong Bad says "Jerks" to an unknown person. Costumes Just Your Average Email Guy Strong Bad's normal look. *Default Color: Red Features *Blue Features *Green Features *Pink Features Sir Hotbod Handsomeface Strong Bad with a Construction Hat, Abs, Blue Pants, and brown shoes. Can be unlocked by playing 5 matches with Strong Bad. *Default Color: Red Features *Blue Features *Green Features *Pink Features The Joker Strong Bad as the Joker from Halloween Fairstival. Works as a DLC costume. (Includes Strong Sad as David Bowie & Strong Mad as Ben Wallace) *Default Color: Green, White, & Purple *Red, White, & Blue *Yellow, Orange, & Black *Dark Knight Colors Buddy The Cheat The Cheat can be unlocked by playing 3 matches with Strong Bad. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon All-Star Smackdown